Say Goodbye
by TheDarkAngelFairy
Summary: When John Cena first laid eyes on Angel, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be his manager once he lost the title. But when Angels past comes back to haunt her, she has to risk everything to keep her sanity.
1. Prologue

**Say Goodbye **

**OCs:** Keli Austin/Angel Starrs; Tom/Kanyon Cannon; maybe more later..

**Superstars:** John Cena, Maria, Candace Michelle, The Hardy Boys etc

**Summary:** When John Cena first laid eyes on Angel, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be his manager once he lost the title. But when Angels past comes back to haunt her, she has to risk everything to keep her sanity.

**Prologue **

_"Keli! You can't run away from me, you can't run away from us!" Tom said following her from one room to the other, pleading. He had done everything from beg to threaten her. _

Keli turned around and glared at him. She tried to look tough but it was hard. She had been with him since she was fourteen years old, seven years was along time to love someone. But she had to get out, she had to get away from him.

"I told you it was over, This town is holding me back. You're the one who told me to choose, and I did." She tossed more of her stuff in the duffel bag. She was trying to pack and get out of his house as quickly as possible. As long as she was in his house he had authority. Or so he thought. Tom Knives didn't have control over her anymore. She wasn't afraid to leave him, he wasn't going to sucker her back in. She wasn't staying here.

She threw the bag over her shoulder and looked him right in his Evergreen Tree colored eyes. She kissed his cheek and walked out his front door.

Tom could feel the anger rising as she climbed in her white Tracker and drove away. He had given seven years of his life to that woman, and this is how she repaid him?  
Some guy tells her she's model material and she leaves. Packs her shit and leaves. But that was ok. Tom would get her back. He always did.

The music blasted as Keli drove down the Interstate. She never felt so free in her life, well in the last seven years of it anyway.  
She was finally free, free from the chain that held her to that pathetic little town, free from a dead end job, and most of all free from Tom Knives.

Her friends in school had warned her about getting involved with him, he was older. But to Keli, he was cool. He wrestled. Wrestling was cool. But Keli was wrong. Tom wasn't the man she thought he was, and it had taken her years to figure out that he was the one in the wrong not her, and another year to finally get away from him. But he would always find her, and convince her to come back.

"Not this time" Keli told herself as she drove. This time she was getting away. For good. She was going to start over fresh. A new town, a new look and a new name.

AN: Sorry its so clumped together the edit feature wont let me change it.


	2. Hello John

**Say Goodbye **

OCs: Keli Austin/Angel Starrs; Tom/Kanyon Cannon; maybe more later..

Superstars: John Cena, Maria, Candace Michelle, The Hardy Boys etc

Summary: When John Cena first laid eyes on Angel, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be his manager once he lost the title. But when Angels past comes back to haunt her, she has to risk everything to keep her sanity.

**AN: **This takes place after Wrestle Mania 23. 

**Chapter One: "Hello John…"**

John Cena groaned when his alarm clock went off. It was 8 AM. He had just got to sleep about three hours ago. He really had to stop letting Matt Hardy talk him into stuff like last night.  
But that didn't matter now. John had to get up and get ready for a meeting with Vince about who is new manager would be.

John had lost his title at Wrestle Mania 23 to Shawn Micheals. Now Vince wanted John to get a manager, to change up his story line, as he went for the Intercontinental Championship against Jeff Hardy, whom had won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and cashed it in few short short weeks later and taken back his title from Umaga. Now John was going to try to take it away from him.

John liked Jeff & Matt both, but he wanted Jeff's title. John hated being without the gold. But he wanted to change things up a little, he hadn't had the I-C yet.

John thought about the woman he wanted to be his manager as he undressed and climbed in the shower. The cold water helped wake him up, and so did the though of Maria Kanellis, but he shook it off. He and Maria were over. She wasn't his type.  
John really hoped that Vince had picked out some new girls, some young pretty girls, John kind of liked younger girls, not really young but younger. He wanted someone who wasn't blonde though defiantly, and wasn't Candace Michelle. She was too, Playboy. He wanted a good girl. He was a 'bad boy' he needed a good girl to even him out.

Maybe since he was single now, he could actually have a good relationship with his manager. They could hang out and stuff. John thought as he wrapped a towel around himself and climbed out of the shower. He always hated showering in hotels, he was always afraid he would step out of it to see some crazed fan/hotel maid gawking at him while he was naked. But so far he was lucky, his crazed fan girls managed to stay on their side of the tape, and such.

John dressed quickly, blue jean shorts, tennis shoes and a basketball jersey. He put on a hat and walked out the door, as he walked down the hall way he smiled a group of girls in their bathing suits on their way to the pool. They just starred at him open mouthed and then ran off giggling. He chuckled to himself.  
Once he was in his black SUV he turned on his music and started to drive. He wondered how Matt would react when he told him, that he would be rivaling his brother for the title in coming weeks. Matt would probably laugh it off, the three of them had always remained close since John had started in the WWE. Jeff was pretty colorful, literally and personality wise. He was always fun to party with, they made John miss his brothers back home sometimes.

John pulled into the arena parking lot and climbed out of his car. He locked it back and started towards the door of the Lakefield Arena. 

"Well Miss Austen. According to your resume I see you have almost 5 years of experience with professional wrestling?" Mr. Atlas said looking over his designer glasses at Keli.

"Yes, I was a ring girl for my ex. That won't hurt my chances at getting a job will it?" Keli asked, she could feel her dreams falling from her reach, she looked at the ground. Her toenails were a pale blue. Tom's ring outfit was the same blue, like her fingernails and most of her clothes.  
That was one thing she needed to do, Keli reminded herself. Buy new clothes. Clothes she liked, not the ones Tom liked.

"No, actually I think I have the perfect one for you." Mr. Atlas said with a smile. "A Mr. McMahon called us just a few days ago and asked us to round up and young models that had any kind of sports or gymnastics backgrounds for a wrestling event, and since you have a wrestling background I guess your one of the most qualified models for the job." Mr. Atlas finished. Keli's jaw dropped. McMahon, he had to mean Vince McMahon the Chairman of the WWE. Her first job as a model and its with Vince McMahon! Keli wanted to jump up and scream, hug Mr. Atlas and run out to the nearest phone and call her best friend Amber. But she kept her composure. Keli was on her way to being a professional model, and maybe even work for the WWE, and besides, it was too soon for her to contact anyone who might tell Tom where she was. She couldn't risk that, until she had her own place, at least.

"Now, lets get you dressed for the photoshoot. We need some nice photos to send to Mr. McMahon." Mr. Atlas said with a smile. 

Back at the Arena:

John walked toward the room that the crew had transformed into Vince's Office for that night. Almost every Monday Night the backstage area looked the same, it was wild. But it was great for the Superstars it was always easy to find stuff that way.  
John knocked on the door, and then opened it. Vince was sitting in his large black leather office chair looking through pictures of what John figured were some of the girls that Vince had in mind.

"Ahh. Cena sit down." Vince smiled. John sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of Vince's desk.  
"So we were going to talk about finding me a manager?" John said. He wanted to get right to the point. No horsing around.

"Yes, I contacted a local modeling agency. Atlas Models. The man sent me several photos of some girls who had strong athletic backgrounds. Vince said. He handed John some photos.  
John started to look through them, looking at each girl carefully. Most were blondes. Not that John didn't love blondes, but his history with blondes wasn't the best. He really wanted something different… 

The Photo Shoot…

Gwendolyn looked over Keli with a fine tooth comb.  
"You're a pretty girl. We don't get red heads in here too often" She said cracking her gum and scribbling on her clipboard.

She sat Keli in a barber chair, and started to brush her hair.  
"I think I want to make your hair brighter." Gwendolyn said. "Not that it isn't gorgeous already, but I want something to really make you look different, something that will make that McMahon guy notice you."

Not too long later, Gwendolyn turned the chair around, When Kelly looked in the mirror she nearly fell out of the chair. Her hair was still the same faded looking red color, except for the ends. The tips of her hair were a Crayola crayon red. Gwendolyn had retouched the makeup that Keli had hurridly applied before leaving the tiny hotel room she has slept in the night before. Keli looked punky, and girly at the same time. She smiled at her reflection, before Gwendolyn whisked her away to the backdrop for the photo shoot.

The background was basic and black. All Mr. McMahon wanted was a few headshots and a body shot. Which took all of maybe three minutes, and Mr. Atlas was sending then right to him via the internet. 

At The Arena…. 

Vince's fax machine began to make a strange noise. John looked at it, wishing that some beautiful girls face would pop out of it, and to his surprise a picture did.  
"Excuse me John this is from that agency" Vince said moving his chair towards the machine, blocking John's view.  
John was curious to as what had just popped out of the fax machine. But he just leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He needed sleep badly.

"Well John. The agency sent me a photo of another girl. She has experience as a ring girl. She's pretty young though." Vince said turning around and cutting into John's thoughts.  
He stirred, interested. Vince handed John three photos, of a great looking red haired girl, with a kind of punk look. She didn't look like she could be much more than about 20, but she was so pretty. John grinned at the photo. This was her, this was his new manager. She was good looking and not blonde and from her photos she didn't appear to be sluttish or trashy. The fact that she had experience in wrestling helped too.  
"I want her." John said. He hoped that this girl was as cool in real life as she looked in her photos.  
"Are you sure John?" Vince asked picking up the phone preparing to dial the agency's number.  
"Yeah. I'm defiantly Sure." John replied.

Keli jumped as the phone at the agency rang. Gwendolyn was fixing her hair for another photo shoot, to have in her portfolio. Keli was starting to like this modeling thing, getting her hair and make up done and then getting to play in front of the camera, and getting paid at that.

"Keli, come in here please" Mr. Atlas said appearing at the door of the make-up room. Keli, stood up as Gwendolyn finished braiding her hair. "Yes Mr. Atlas" Keli walked into his office, unsure of what was going on.

"Mr. McMahon called. He wants to meet you. You're the only girl he's called about. So I think its safe to say they defiantly want you as of now. I want you to take your resume and portfolio and drive to the Lakefield Sporting Arena to meet him. They must want you badly since he wanted you to be there at 3 o'clock today." Mr. Atlas seemed baffled. So was Keli. She was ecstatic.

She went to the changing room, Gwendolyn was waiting.  
"We know about your situation, I didn't figure you had any nice looking interview clothes so I got these from the closet." She said, handing Keli a stack of clothes with a pair of heels on the top.  
Keli thanked her and began to change.

She had on black pin-striped dress pants and a short-sleeved white button up top. It wasn't a suit but it was a lot better looking that the shirt and jeans she'd came in the agency in. She took one last look in the mirror.  
She was defiantly liking this new Keli look.

As she walked to the car, she pulled her necklace out of her bag and put it back on her neck. It was a chain with a single upside-down star. She hardly ever took it off. One of her best friends had given it to her along time ago, and now they were gone. It was her protection star. It gave her hope, no matter how dark things got.

The Arena was only ten minutes away from the Agency. But they flew by, the butterflies in Keli's stomach were turning into UFOs. The guard at the gate smiled and let her in, no questions asked.  
Once she got in the door she realized she had no clue where she was supposed to be. The UFOs were turning into jet planes. Fortunately a young lady with dark hair walked up to her.

"You look lost Hun." The woman said.  
"Yeah, Um I'm here from the Modeling Agency, to see Mr. McMahon." Keli said nervously. The girl smiled.  
"Oh, alright. Just Follow me." She said turning and walking away. Keli hurriedly followed behind her.

The woman led her to a door that said CHAIRMAN on it in big black letters. Keli took a deep breath, she was about to meet Vince McMahon. The girl knocked on the door and turned to her.  
"Good luck." She said and started to walk away.  
"Thank you very much…" Keli said hopefully.  
"The names, Candace, Candace Michelle."

Before Keli could tell Candace her name, the Chairman's door opened.  
"Come in" Vince said from inside.

Keli obeyed and walked into the room. The door shut behind her. She didn't turn to see who had shut it. She approached the desk, confidently and smiled.  
"Mr. McMahon, my name is Keli Austen" She said extending her hand. Vince smiled at her, and shook her hand. He motioned for her to have a seat, and she did. She handed him her resume. He set it aside and looked at her.

"Well Miss Austen. Its pretty simple. We need an attractive young woman to be the manager for one of our Superstars, and he picked you. You're young and attractive, and you have a strong wrestling background. But what I want to know is, are you ready to leave your life behind and join the WWE?" Vince stated, looking Keli directly in the eye.

"Yes. If you think I'm right for the job. Then I'm ready" Keli replied, surprised how sure of herself she sounded.  
"Good. Now I want you to meet the Superstar you'll be managing."  
Vince said with a smile.

As if on cue, Vince's door opened and John Cena walked in. Keli had to grab the chair arm to keep from falling in the floor.  
"Ah, here he is now. John this is Keli Austen" Vince introduced.

John was pleased with what he saw. She was more attractive in person than in the picture. He didn't like her name too much, but he could get past that, she'd have a ring name anyway.

Keli's heart almost jumped out of her chest. John Cena had to be one of the hottest men alive, with his chiseled body and great smile. Not to mention his voice. She was definalty going to love this job.

"Well, I guess that settles it. John meet your new manager." Vince said sighning some paper work.

"Hi Keli" John said with that smile.  
"Hello John." Keli said, standing up extending her hand for a handshake, and praying silently that she didn't faint when their hands touched.

"I want you two to get aquanted. John show her around and give her the 411 on the whole set-up here and think of a stage name." Vince said ushering the two of them out of his office.

"Well where do we start?" Keli asked as the door closed behind them.

**AN: Sorry to end it kind of suddenly. But I didn't know how else too end this Chapter! R&R!!  
I tried to fix the spacing and indentions the best I could sorry if its still messed up!**


	3. Playing Games

**Say Goodbye **

OCs: Keli Austin/Angel Starrs; Tom/Kanyon Cannon; maybe more later..

Superstars: John Cena, Maria, Candace Michelle, The Hardy Boys etc

Summary: When John Cena first laid eyes on Angel, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be his manager once he lost the title. But when Angels past comes back to haunt her, she has to risk everything to keep her sanity.

**AN: **This takes place after Wrestle Mania 23.

**Chapter Two: **Playing Games

John watched Keli carefully as they walked around the backstage area of the arena. She walked with confidence, but she stumbled a little in her high heels as well.  
"So Keli, how old are you?" John asked, not realizing he had actually said it out loud. Until her eyes got big.

"John! Don't you know you're not supposed to ask a woman her age?" Keli laughed. She smiled at him. John could tell that she had a really great personality.  
"I'm twenty-one." She said absentmindedly unbraiding her hair. It fell past her shoulders, she was still getting used to the bright red tips. But she liked it, it was different.  
"And you?" she said glancing upward at John. Keli was a little shorter than average height, she stood five foot one. She had to look up to John, not that she really minded. Keli liked her men tall.  
"Twenty-Nine" John replied. His accent was cute. He was from Boston and it showed. Keli smiled to herself. She was defiantly going to like this job.

They walked in silence for awhile. Then suddenly there was aloud crash, as a stack of boxes fell to the ground. Keli jumped back, and then right into John's arms when a large man peered around the corner. He was bald, and he looked really mean.  
Keli literally jumped into John's arms and nearly screamed as the man looked her right in the eye. Then as suddenly as he appeared, he walked away.

John put Keli back down on her feet. Chuckling.  
"What was that?" Keli asked, embarrassed that she had jumped like that, but she had never seen someone so scary looking before.  
"That's Kane. He tends to have that effect on people" John said grinning. Not that he minded that time; it was nice to have a pretty young girl in his arms, even if it was only for a few seconds. "This is the ladies' locker room." John said pointing to a door, with a large golden star on it, which read DIVAS in black bold letters.  
"I'll warn you though; I've heard they can get pretty rough in there. Especially to new girls. But you won't spend a lot of time in there. Me and you are a stable now, so we'll have a locker room together." John said walking past the door.

"Alright" Keli said. Hoping that John would make conversation, she was never good at small talk. While they walked, she took advantage of her time by looking over John.

He was a great example of a man. With big arms, No ripped scary, steroid looking arms, but nice big muscular ones, and he wasn't covered in tattoos either, which was kind of a plus. Not that Keli minded tattoos, but it was nice to see a wrestler who wasn't covered in them.

John watched Keli out of the corner of his eye. She was short, and really skinny. She had a personality that just radiated friendly-like from her. She was easy to talk too.  
John liked that.

"Have you thought of a stage name yet?" John asked, trying to end the awkwardly silent moment. "Not really." Keli answered honestly. She wanted to change her name, that was part of her freedom. But she hadn't really thought about what she was going to call herself.

"We could call you Red." John joked. They had arrived at his locker room now. He opened the door and showed Keli in.

It looked a lot like it did on Monday Night RAW, when Keli actually had time to watch it. The lockers were red, and there was a bench in front of them with John's gym bag lying open in the floor.

On the other side of the room there was a mini-fridge and an overstuffed chair, with a television. There was a door off to the left; Keli figured it led to the bathroom.

"Welcome to Locker A La Casa Cena" John said, closing the door behind her.

"Its, homey. I guess." Keli said.  
"Well, its always just been me, so I've never really needed anything more than this" John stated, he inched over to his duffel bag and zipped it up, no need for Keli to see what was in there.

Tom punched the wall. Keli was gone. Keli Austen was supposed to be **his **she wasn't supposed to leave. Tom didn't like it when people left him.

"So you used to be a ring girl?" John spoke suddenly, causing Keli to jump.  
It had been silent for awhile, neither of them had the courage to speak first, but John got tired of waiting.

"Yeah, I was for my ex. For a while on the Indy circuit though, nothing like this." Keli replied pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you've been around wrestling for awhile then?" John asked. Locking his blue eyes to her dark green ones, Keli shyed her gaze away from his. "Most of my life," Keli replied "My dad was a boxer, and my brothers wrestled, and so did my boyfriend."

Boyfriend? John thought to himself, he felt his heart drop. She had a man already.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend" Keli said out loud, to remind herself, and in a way to let John know that she single. She liked John; it'll never happen Keli told herself. He's almost ten years older than you, and he's probably with that Maria diva girl anyway.

John couldn't help but smile at that. So she was single. That was good to know. But John knew he shouldn't like her, she was going to be his manager, and partner. It would be better if they kept their relationship friendly, but not **that **friendly.

"Hey John?" Keli asked nervously she glanced over at John. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Keli felt like she was boring him.  
"Yeah Kel?" John answered smiling at her.

"I was wondering, do you have any idea what my ring outfit will look like?" Keli asked. She still couldn't believe that she was actually in John Cena's locker room having a conversation with him. Let alone that she would be his manager.  
"Well, I'm sure we can think of something." John's thoughts were running wild. He was pretty sure that Keli didn't want to hear some of his ideas for her ring attire.

John's answer wasn't really the one that Keli was hoping for. Things became awkwardly silent again.

John was starting to get fed up with the silence. So he stood up and walked to the mini fridge and opened it up. He was just going to get a Coke at first, but then he noticed the ice maker. He smiled slyly.

Keli was off in her own little world, sitting in the overstuffed chair beside of John Cena's refrigerator, John was, well actually Keli didn't know what John was doing, and she was too busy imagining what they could be doing…

…Keli's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cold chill, from the ice that John Cena had just tossed down the front of her button up shirt. She screamed and jumped out of the chair.

John smiled. Heh, nice aim. He congratulated himself silently.  
"Oops. It slipped" He lied, not even bothering to try to hide his smile.  
"Slipped my ass" Keli laughed.  
John was relieved; at least she didn't slap him. Instead she just shook her shirt and let the ice slide down her body and hit the ground.

John kicked himself. He was thinking those thoughts again. The ones he really shouldn't have been thinking about his new manager. But hey, it wasn't his fault she was hot. Really, really hot.

Keli wondered if he had meant for it to go down her shirt. Probably, the perv. It was ok though. Keli was raised with brothers and their horny friends, she would get him back. She just had to wait for the right moment.

John laughed loudly. The look on Keli's face had been priceless. He was glad that she didn't get pissed at him for it. But he had to break the silence; he couldn't take this quiet crap much longer.

"I'll get you back John" Keli said smiling. She had a plan. She just hoped that John Cena could take practical jokes as well as he could dish them out.

John's cellular phone went off. Keli sighed to herself. It was probably his girlfriend. She kicked herself for even thinking she had a chance with John Cena. But even so, she had to get him back, and this was her golden opportunity.

John stepped toward the bathroom door, his back to Keli and the ice in the fridge. Keli smiled, he was making this all too easy. She went to the refrigerator and got out a Coke. She opened it, and took a drink. Then sat it down on the bench.

She got a piece of ice out of the box, and cupped it in her hand, and then she walked towards John. She put her arm around his back, and whispered "Is that the restroom?" innocently. As she did, she dropped it down his pants. He didn't flinch. He hadn't noticed it yet.

John nodded and continued his conversation. Keli mouthed "thanks" and entered the rest room.

John had felt her hands on his back, but hadn't realized what Keli had done, until he started walking back towards the lockers. Then he felt it, the cold piece of ice that was in his pants. He screamed like a little girl.

"What the hell man?" Matt Hardy was asked, he was on the other end of the phone conversation when he heard John's scream.  
"Damnit Keli!" John exclaimed. Matt was confused.

That's my cue. Keli thought to herself as she opened the bathroom door.  
"You rang?" She was holding back laughter. This was just too funny.

"Get it out of my pants!" John yelped he was still on the phone, but he was running in circles.

"John! What's going on over there?" Matt asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know though.  
"Keli put ice in my pants" John replied.  
"Who's Keli?" Matt asked but he didn't get an answer John dropped the phone trying to get the ice of his pants.  
It was cold.

Kelly was beside herself with laughter. She was literally on the ground laughing. She couldn't stand it.

Matt wondered what was going on; he could hear a girl laughing in the background. He sighed and hung up the phone.

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a little awkward, but it's a valuable part of the story line….kind of.  
R&R  
& again sorry for the bunchedupness. **


	4. The Birth of Angel

**Say Goodbye  
**

**  
OCs: **Keli Austin/Angel Starrs; Tom/Kanyon Cannon; maybe more later...

Superstars: John Cena, Maria, Candace Michelle, The Hardy Boys, Edge etc

Summary: When John Cena first laid eyes on Angel, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be his manager once he lost the title. But when Angels past comes back to haunt her, she has to risk everything to keep her sanity.

Sorry in advance for the way that its so close together

**AN: **This takes place after Wrestle Mania 23.

**Chapter Three: **The Birth of Angel

Keli was laughing so hard she couldn't breath and there were tears in her eyes.

John was in the bathroom changing his boxers. He wasn't mad, but it did suck that he looked like the wet himself though. But it was okay, maybe his little stunt had finally broken the ice and eased the tension between he and Keli and a little embarrassment was defiantly worth it.

Tom was on his way to work, when he saw her Tracker. He recognized it immediately.  
"Keli" he growled.  
He jerked his red Corvette off the road and parked beside Keli's car.

The security guards were out to lunch. The parking lot was abandoned and this was Tom's chance to get her back.

He pulled the metal baseball bat out from under the seat car.

Keli giggled as John walked out of the bathroom. She felt like she was back in high school, but she really didn't mind. She was having a lot of fun. John was grinning, not even tying to act mad. He shook his head; at least things weren't awkward any more.

"You're a sly little devil aren't you?" John chuckled.  
"Me?" Keli sounded taken aback, "But I'm an angel!" She replied batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Hey, there you go. Angel. That could be part of your ring name" John suggested. _"And you look like one" _he finished the sentence in his head.

Keli smiled.  
"Angel. I like it. It's different. Sort of ironic too, since you might be going bad guy anyway." She felt so good just saying the name out loud, because she was getting closer and closer to the freedom she had been craving for months now. She had a new job, no more waiting tables or being Tom's ring girl in that tiny little bull crap arena for the pathetic wrestling they had there, a new look, and now part of a new identity. Things were good.

"Good" John replied, he looked down at his watch.  
"Whoa, we'd better start getting ready its getting close to show time. We have to get changed, talk to Vince and then go work out our entrance and the match I have tonight." John said with a sigh. He wished he could spend more time alone with Keli and learn more about her, but tonight after RAW, maybe she would come back to the hotel with him, John's mind began to wonder.

"Ok. Hey, um what should I do with my bags and stuff? They're in my car outside" Keli asked.

"I'll help you bring them in here, and then we can put them in my car later. No need in us both having to drive to the hotel later, if you don't mind of course, Vince can have your car put in a garage while we're on the road." John replied, he opened the door of the locker room for her.

Keli walked down the long backstage hallway back towards were she had entered the building.

It had been along time since Keli had gotten a chance to just hang out with a guy, or even with one of her friends. Tom had been so strict on her that she couldn't even really go shopping with Amber and Nissa without him managing to show up wherever they were, and it finally got to the point where they hardly ever asked her to come along anymore.

Keli pushed open the back exit door and let the warm sun fill the hallway, she squinted her eyes and stepped out into the sun, then she gasped in horror at what she saw.

Her white Tracker was destroyed. The windshield was smashed in and there where dents all in the hood and along the sides  
"What happened?" John asked.

"Tom happened." Keli whispered. He had found her. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

John put his arm around her shoulders, and she just let herself fall back into him, he eased her over to what was once her car.  
She peered inside, and her heart fell to her feet. "All of my stuff is gone." She said. Barely able to grasp the concept that all of her possessions were gone now, her clothes, her money everything all she had was the clothes she was wearing and they weren't even hers. She wanted to lash out, to scream, to do something, anything but she didn't. She just stayed in John's arms, and let the tears roll down her face.

So much for Freedom.

"Hey," John said noticing the tears rolling down from her eyes.  
"Angels don't cry" His voice was soft. He could feel her body trembling in his arms; she was afraid of this Tom guy whoever he was.

A sudden rush of anger hit Keli and she pulled away from John and kicked the tire of the Tracker.

"I don't see how anyone could have gotten in here, there should be guards everywhere" John said not really to Keli but just out loud. Vince had paid the arena's normal security extra to make sure that no crazed fans got in and that incidents like this didn't happen.

"C'mon. We have to tell Vince about this." John said, he pulled Keli away from her car, and kept a hold of her hand all the way back into the building.

Neither of them wanted to let go.

But before they could enter the Chairman's office they were stopped by Jonathan Coachman.

"Mr. McMahon has someone in his office right now you'll have to wait" He said, glancing at Keli and John's intertwined hands.

Keli and John both sat down in folding chairs on the opposite side of the hallway.

The star that Keli wore around her neck slipped out from under her shirt, and without thinking she started to rub it in her hands gingerly. Rubbing over the initials engraved on the back. A.S.; N.B.; and K.A.  
her and her two best friends' initials, she thought back to when she had first met Amber in fourth grade.

Keli had been forced to move back in with her Mother and Step-Father at the end of her Third year in grade school. She had been living with an elderly lady, named Amelia Lockhart as a foster child since she was just a baby. She liked it there. Amelia treated Keli like her own granddaughter, and had tried to raise her the right way, she even home schooled her. Keli was a good kid. But then, Keli's mom got out of rehab and went to court to get Keli back, and unfortunately she did.  
Keli's parents, well her Mom and Step-Dad moved her to the tiny town of Pine Needle Village, a mile or so outside of Lakeview. Where they forced her into public school.  
But there she met Amber, whom without her, Keli doubted she would still be alive.

Keli was lost in thought, and nearly jumped out of her chair when she heard the loud slamming of Mr. McMahon's office door. Keli looked up to see an angry looking skinny blonde guy.

"Ungreatful piece of shit" he mumbled under his breath.  
"What is it now?" John asked, he sounded annoyed.  
"Try to help the man, and he is so ungreatfull!" The man, who Keli now recognized as Edge replied. Acting as if he hadn't noticed the annoyance and hint of sarcasm in John's voice.

John pulled Keli up by the hand (that he was still holding onto) and away from Edge, who had finally noticed the pretty red head beside of John. Edge liked redheads.  
She smiled at him as she entered Vince's office.

"You need better security guards Vince" John said angrily as he pushed his way into Vince's room.

He and Keli had caught the Chairman off guard.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"My car" Keli spoke up. "Someone busted my windshield and stole my stuff"  
Vince felt his blood pressure rising, he punched the table.

"Do you have any clue who might have done this Keli?" He asked.

Keli adverted her gaze from Vince's eyes.

"My…Maybe. I'm not really sure." She lied. "It could have been my ex-boyfriend." He did it. She knew he did. But she was afraid that her career as John's manager might end before it ever got started.

"Well I assure you, Everything will be taken care of. Now" Vince nodded as he made a note of what they had just told him  
"Since your both in here, do we have a ring name yet?"

"So far, we have Angel for a first name." John spoke up. He was pissed. He hated violence towards women, and he also hated that Keli was lying about knowing who did it. He was going to confront her about it later.

"Hmm. It's a start. Just keep working on it. We need a last name before next RAW at least. We can go with Angel tonight, add a little mystery to you Mrs. Austen. But you also need a wardrobe and an entrance." Vince was checking something off of a piece of paper.

Keli nodded.

"John, me and you need to work out the schematics on her character. I want you to take her to the Diva's dressing room. She needs to meet them, and they can help her with her ring attire and such." Vince waved them off, and picked up the telephone.

When they arrived in the locker room, Lillian Garcia, Maria Kanellis and the woman Keli had me earlier, Candace Michelle, were looking through racks of clothing.

"Girls, this is my new manager. Angel" John told them.  
_Angel _Keli said it to herself. She liked it, she liked it a lot and she loved the way it sounded when John said it. Maybe she should change her name to Angel…

"She needs an outfit for tonight, you guys think you can help her?"

"Sure" Lillan answered smiling at her.  
The other girls chorus "Come on in" "Yeah"

Keli stepped nervously intot he room. John winked at her, then closed the door and walked away. She had those butterflies again, she'd heard that the Diva's were pretty hard on new girls.

"Soo, are you and John a couple?" Candace asked.

Keli blushed a little. "No. We just met today actually"

"Oh" Maria spoke up and then scurried away.

"They had a thing last year" Lillian explained.  
"Oh." Keli replied.

"So is Angel your real name?" Candace asked looking through a rack of bikini-looking tops.

"No. Its Keli. But I'm actually thinking of changing it to Angel. I'm working on a fresh start" Keli replied.

"You running away from something?" Lillian asked. Trying on a pair of boots.

"More like, someone." Keli said, looking at the ground. She played it off like nothing was bothering her and began to look at clothes.

"Fair enough, so your Angel from now on then?" Candace stated with a smile.

**AN: **Why is Maria acting so weird? Was it more than just a 'thing'?**  
**Keli is changing her name to Angel, so she'll be Angel from now on? She's going to legally change it in the story soon.


End file.
